castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac (animated series)
Isaac is a major antagonist in the Castlevania animated series, serving as one of Count Dracula's two human generals in his army, the other being Hector. He is voiced by Adetokumboh M'Cormack in the English version of the show. Background Isaac is a Devil Forgemaster under Count Dracula's orders. He is a former slave bearing a grudge against his master. He joins Dracula on his revenge campaign against mankind. He had a very difficult childhood, he was severely abused. He traveled across much of Africa and the Middle East as a child and learned magic from a renegade occultist’s books.Adetokumboh M'Cormack: The Frederator Interview Appearance and personality Isaac's appearance greatly differs from his Curse of Darkness design. He appears as a tall, bald man with dark-colored skin. He wears the Devil Forgemaster uniform, the same outfit as Hector. He has the outward appearance and quiet, peaceful demeanor of a Sufi ascetic, but with a great intellect and hides his deepest emotions. He inflicts himself pain in a masochistic way, as a penitence for his "corrupted" human body and soul. He is very loyal to Dracula, because he was the only person who respected him as a human being. Isaac views Dracula as both as a master and as the only true friend he ever had. Powers and abilities Isaac is a powerful Devil Forgemaster and Necromancer, having the same abilities as Hector, although he uses a pointy custom knife instead of a Hammer for his works. He also knows magic. Appearances Season 2 Quotes *''Perhaps this is all loyalty buys in a world without love: pain in the night and death on your master's floor. Perhaps that's all that awaits me, too. But you didn't mind; you came home regardless. The lesson here is that I shouldn't care either. Dracula will bring a pure world into being; I believe that. I believe him. I want, of all things, a pure world, a clean world, where there is only loyalty and only love.'' Gallery Screenshots Isaac animation 2.jpg|Isaac as he appears in the season 2 trailer Brokenmast.jpg Isaac (animated series) - 02.png|Young Isaac during his time as a slave Isaac (animated series) - 03.png|'Isaac' fighting an unknown adversary Isaac (animated series) - 04.png DpLFWEkVAAATreb.jpg|'Isaac' with Hector and his master Other Isaac (animated series) - 01.png|'Isaacs stats Forgemasters.jpg|Official art, with Hector and his master Trivia *Unlike the two characters from ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, from where they were inspired from, Isaac and Hector are not rivals in the animated series. *Despite their origins in Curse of Darkness, where they excelled in the art of summoning demons, the main occupation of both Devil Forgemasters in the animated series is to perform necromantic rituals to bring people and animals back from the dead (probably victims of previous raids) in order to enlist them in Dracula's army. *The scars Isaac has on his face were apparently made by himself throughout his frequent self-inflicted tortures, implied to have been done with his own dagger due to their shape. *Isaac's physical appearance is based on his voice actor, Adetokumboh M'Cormack. *Isaac's outfit design is based on his appearance in Akumajō Dracula: Yami no Juin - Fukushū no Jokyoku, a promotional Japanese comic. He wears his full Devil Forgemaster uniform, similar to Hector's. 43007716 244570156404934 3839427138847506432 n.jpg See also *Devil Forgemaster *Hector (animated series) *Isaac References Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Forgemasters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Animated Series Characters